


Painting the world in brighter colours

by ca_te



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Thorin's heir wasn't easy. But the world was a better place with Kili in it.<br/>(Set before the beginning of "The Hobbit")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting the world in brighter colours

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Durincest. Sorry if there are mistakes concerning Dwarf culture, I need to re-read the book and study!

The air was filled with the scent of spring, warm wind and newborn flowers. Fili let his gaze travel over the azure flanks of Ered Luin. It was one of those days when he felt like the weight of the whole world was resting upon his shoulders, slowly crushing him.

 

Being Thorin’s heir wasn’t easy. Fili was proud of his uncle and of his family, deeply so, but when he looked at himself in the mirror – barely there beard and still boyish body – he didn’t see a heir of Durin. What he saw was a dwarf just stumbled into maturity and nothing more.

The wind tugs at his hair. He still wasn’t used to the braids. He remembered the night his mother braided his hair for the first time. It was  barely two weeks before. His heart had felt heavier than lead when Dis had finally fasten the bead and leaned back to admire her work. Kili had sat by his side through it all, their shoulders brushing.

Kili was the only one who understood. Who didn’t ask anything, who simply was there, mind and body, contagious grins and soothing hands. Sometimes Fili tried to imagine what his life would be like without his brother. It cut through him like a knife every time. The world was a better place with Kili in it. Fili was a better person with Kili by his side. To protect and cherish and love.

He didn’t turn when the sound of boots carelessly hurrying down the slope reaches his ears.

“Fee!”

Kili’s voice rang clear like crystal. It always managed to touch something deep inside of Fili. To hear that voice, to hear his brother’s regular breathing at night, it all meant that he was at home, that he was where he was meant to be.

Kili plopped down by Fili’s side.

“I knew you were here.”

Fili nodded.

“You always know where I am.”

Kili beamed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Something hot settled behind Fili’s breastbone. His little brother was becoming more and more beautiful with each day. It didn’t matter if there was still no trace of beard on his face, if he was more slender than the average dwarf. He was perfect and nothing would ever change that.

“You’re thinking about all that being heir bullshit, right?”

Fili couldn’t help huffing out a laugh. Kili had a way of painting the world in brighter colours, of taking him by the hand and keeping him afloat.

Kili puffed out his chest and when he spoke his voice was lower, harsher.

“One day all of this will be yours, Fili.”

Laughter bubbled up like spring water inside Fili and soon he found himself doubled over, laughing at his brother’s impression of their uncle. When he finally managed to breathe properly and lifted his gaze Kili was watching him, eyes gentle and brimming with affection.

Fili’s heart dilated, filled with a love too big for the sky to contain it. He had started to realize that what he felt for Kili might be more than what he was supposed to feel for his brother. But how could it matter?

“I really love you, you know?”

Kili blinked and Fili held his breath. Then Kili’s arms were around him, pulling him close and all that existed was Kili’s scent and his warmth.

“I love you too, Fee.”

And maybe it was too early to try and give a meaning and a dimension to the love that Kili professed, but it didn’t change the fact that Fili’s heart sang as he pulled Kili a bit closer.

He didn’t know what would  await him, if he would ever be what Thorin and his mother wanted him to become, but none of it mattered if Kili was there. Like the sun and the moon, the beginning and the end of Fili’s world.


End file.
